basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
60 Greatest Playoff Moments In NBA History
Honorable Mention *Jumpin Joe’s 37 Points; Game 1 1947 NBA Finals *Tiger’s 40-Footer At The Buzzer Gives Lakers Win; Game 1 1950 NBA Finals *Paul Seymour’s 43-Foot Shot; Game 2 1954 NBA Finals *Bill Russell Finishes Off Hawks; Game 7 1960 NBA Finals *Sam Jones’ Game Winner; Game 7 1962 Eastern Conference Finals *Out on Top: Auerbach Retires After Ninth Title; 1966 NBA Finals *Rick Barry’s 55 Points Vs. Sixers; Game 3 1967 NBA Finals *Wilt’s Defensive Dominance; Game 6 1967 NBA Finals *No Willis, No Problem, Knicks Defeat Lakers, Game 5 1970 NBA Finals *Miracle of Richfield; 1976 Eastern Conference Semifinals *‘Fat Lady’ Sings Victorious Tune For Bullets; Game 7 1978 NBA Finals *D.J.’s Block Party Vs. Washington; Game 4 1979 NBA Finals *Nets Shock Defending Champs; Game 5 1984 Eastern Conference First Round *Derek Harper Sinks Game Winner Vs. Lakers; Game 3 1986 Western Conference Semifinals *Dudley Bradley Banks Home Unbelievable Victory For Bullets; Game 1 1986 Eastern Conference First Round *Dumars’ 17-Consecutive Points; Game 3 1989 NBA Finals *Bird-Person Showdown; Game 5 1991 Eastern Conference First Round *Furious 4th Quarter Comeback Led By Pippen, Reserves; Game 6 1992 NBA Finals *Zo Sinks Celtics And McHale At Buzzer; Game 4 1993 Eastern Conference First Round *MJ’s The Shot --- Part II; Game 4 1993 Eastern Conference Semifinals *MJ Burns Suns For 55; Game 4 1993 NBA Finals *Barkley’s 56-Point Game; Game 3 1994 Western Conference First Round *Ewing Slams Home Victory; Game 7 1994 Eastern Conference Finals *Kenny Jets To Three-Point Record; Game 1 1995 NBA Finals *Rex Chapman Lets It Fly; Game 4 1997 Western Conference First Round *John Stockton’s Full-Court Pass to Mailman; Game 4 1997 NBA Finals *LJ's 4-Point Play Stuns Pacers; Game 3 1999 Eastern Conference Finals *The Little General Hits the Game Winner; Game 5 1999 NBA Finals *Reggie Forces OT With Bank Shot; Game 5 2002 Eastern Conference First Round *Celtics Overcome 21-Point Deficit, Defeat Nets; Game 3 2002 Eastern Conference Finals *Billups and Scalabrine Star in Wild Finish, Game 5 2004 Eastern Conference Semifinals *Tayshaun Denies Reggie & Pacers; Game 2 2004 Eastern Conference Finals Countdown (tied) Reggie’s Game-Winning 3 vs. Bulls; Game 4 1998 Eastern Conference Finals (tied) John Starks Baseline Dunk vs. Bulls; Game 2 1993 Eastern Conference Finals (tied) Andrew Toney -- ‘The Boston Strangler’ -- Strikes; Game 7 1982 Eastern Conference Finals Nuggets Stun Sonics; Game 5 1994 Western Conference First Round Kobe Takes Over; Game 4 2000 NBA Finals Smits' Game Winner Caps Furious Finish, Game 4 1995 Eastern Conference Finals Bird's Mid-Air Switch vs. Rockets; Game 1 1981 NBA Finals Mario Elie Kiss Of Death; Game 7 1995 Western Conference Semifinals Sean Elliott's Memorial Day Miracle; Game 2 1999 Western Conference Finals Iverson And Sixers Shock Lakers; Game 1 2001 NBA Finals Big Game James: Worthy's Triple Double vs. Pistons, Game 7 1988 NBA Finals George King Secures Nats’ NBA Title; Game 7 1955 NBA Finals Allan Houston Stuns the Heat; Game 5 1999 Eastern Conference First Round Warriors Upset Bullets; Game 4 1975 NBA Finals Lakers Defeat Blazers; Game 7 2000 Western Conference Finals Tim Duncan's MVP Performance, Near Quad Double; Game 6 2003 NBA Finals Sam Jones Picket Fence Play; Game 4 1969 NBA Finals Wilt’s MVP Performance Secures Lakers Place in History; Game 5 1972 NBA Finals Mikan Leads Lakers To 1st NBA Title Despite Broken Hand; Game 5 1949 NBA Finals Kerr's Game-Winner; Game 6 1997 NBA Finals The Microwave Heats Up; Vinnie Johnson's Game Winner, Game 5 1990 NBA Finals Michael Jordan Switches Hands vs. Lakers; Game 2 1991 NBA Finals Bird Triple Double, Caps Off 50-1 Record at Home; Game 6 1986 NBA Finals Sleepy Floyd 29-Point Quarter, 39-Point Half, 51-Point Game!; Game 4 1987 Western Conference Semifinals Celtics 129-125 OT Classic Over the Lakers, Game 4 1984 NBA Finals Shaq Flirts With Quadruple Double on Record-Setting Lakers, Game 2 2001 NBA Finals Moses 'Fo, Fo, Fo'; Game 4 1983 NBA Finals Bernard Vs. Isiah; Game 5 1984 Eastern Conference First Round Hakeem Blocks Starks And Knicks Title Quest; Game 6 1994 NBA Finals Blazermania; Game 6 1977 NBA Finals John Paxson’s Game-Winner Vs. Suns; Game 6 1993 NBA Finals Kareem & Lakers End Boston Garden Curse; Game 6 1985 NBA Finals Reggie's 25-Point Fourth Quarter vs. Knicks; Game 5 1994 Eastern Conference Finals West’s Steal/Winning Layup; Game 3 1962 NBA Finals Robert Horry 3-Pointer Vs. Sacramento; Game 4 2002 Western Conference Finals Nique Vs. Bird 4th Quarter Duel; Game 7 1988 Eastern Conference Semifinals G. Henderson Steal Vs. Lakers; Game 2 1984 NBA Finals Robert Horry 3-Pointer Vs. Pistons; Game 5 2005 NBA Finals Pacers Defeat Knicks; Game 1 1995 Eastern Conference Semifinals Rookies Heinsohn & Russell, Ramsey Lead Celtics To First Title; Game 7 1957 NBA Finals Michael Jordan’s 3-Pointers Vs. Blazers; Game 1 1992 NBA Finals Nelson's Shot, Russell’s Championship Farewell; Game 7 1969 NBA Finals Michael Jordan’s Game-Winner Over Craig Ehlo/Cavs; Game 5 1989 Eastern Conference First Round Stockton’s Game Winner Sends Jazz to Finals; Game 6 1997 Western Conference Finals Derek Fisher's Miracle Shot; Game 5 2004 Western Conference Semifinals MJ Flu Game; Game 5 1997 NBA Finals Kareem Hooks Celtics In 2OT; Game 6 1974 NBA Finals Elgin Baylor’s 61-Point, 22-Rebound Performance Vs. Celtics; Game 5 1962 NBA Finals Julius Erving’s Ultimate Baseline Scoop Move vs. Lakers; Game 4 1980 NBA Finals Isiah, 43 Points (25 In 3rd), 8 Assists On Bad Ankle; Game 6 1988 NBA Finals Bill Russell’s 30-Point, 40-Rebound Performance, Frank Selvy Missed Shot, Cousy Dribbles Out Clock; Game 7 1962 NBA Finals Ralph Sampson Game Winner vs. Lakers; Game 5 1986 Western Conference Finals "God Disguised as Michael Jordan"; Game 2 1986 Eastern Conference First Round Pettit’s Revenge; Game 6 1958 NBA Finals Magic’s Junior, Junior Sky-Hook Beats Boston; Game 4 1987 NBA Finals Mr. Clutch Sinks a 60-Footer; Game 3 1970 NBA Finals The Greatest Game Ever?; Game 5 1976 NBA Finals "Havlicek Stole the Ball!"; Game 7 1965 Eastern Conference Finals Bird Picks Pistons’ Pockets; Game 5 1987 Eastern Conference Finals Reed Inspires Knicks to Victory; Game 7 1970 NBA Finals Magic Fills in at Center; Game 6 1980 NBA Finals Jordan Jolts Jazz in Game 6; Game 6 1998 NBA Finals Category:Lists Category:National Basketball Association playoffs